


We're Gunna be Late

by VibratingBlondeChild, xenolith1245



Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/pseuds/VibratingBlondeChild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/pseuds/xenolith1245
Summary: Tweek and Craig are getting ready to leave - but Craig just had to be distracting.Tweek didn't help either.Artwork by VibratingBlondeChildStory by xenolith1245
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956913
Comments: 46
Kudos: 92





	We're Gunna be Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxkisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkisa/gifts), [tlinrookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlinrookie/gifts), [Pyro_Psychotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Psychotic/gifts), [nssssss (nblmtweek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nblmtweek/gifts).



> VibratingBlondeChild: So here's my first (sort of) attempt at some Creek smut, and I'm so excited to see my art come to life with xeno's sexy writing! I hope you all enjoy this fantastic smut-filled story as much as I have! Also, thank you to anybody in the Creek server who has supported me while I was stressing out over how to draw smut or anything close to it. Enjoy the fic!
> 
> xenolith1245: I was handed this beautiful piece of artwork from the lovely VibratingBlondeChild and was inspired to write a fic for it! They are so talented and I love working with them on collaborations! 
> 
> This fic is gifted to four of our amazing members of the sp creek server. To Foxkisa, who is always there to chat about anything, and is a lot of fun. To Rookie who was definitely asking for this type of material - we had to deliver. To Pyro, who decided to make us all sad with their amazingly written fic that required me to write this to cheer everyone up. And to Tea who makes us laugh - especially when heckling me.

“You’re doing it wrong,” 

Craig leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, looking over at Tweek who was holding his toothbrush in his hands. Craig blinked a few times. “What do you mean I’m doing it wrong?”

Tweek spit out his toothpaste, setting the brush down and rinsing his mouth out. “You gotta lift your hands up, like this.” Tweek held his hands above his head, lifting some of his hair up, and giving Craig a solid view of his chest. 

Craig took a deep breath, lifting his arms up and mimicking Tweek’s pose. “Like this?”

Tweek laughed. “Okay now give me like a sexy look.” 

Craig stared at Tweek, giving him more of a goofy sly look than a seductive one. Tweek laughed again, and Craig frowned a little. “What.”

“Okay okay.” Tweek said. “Why don’t you try flaunting your assets.”

“My what?”

“Your _assets_.” Tweek turned around, looking at Craig from over his shoulder. He leaned over a little, laughing as Craig’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh.” Craig said. He put his hands on the counter, leaning over and looking at Tweek. “Like this?”

Tweek put a hand over his mouth, stifling the giggles he knew were about to come out. “Okay, you gotta arch your back and stick your butt out.” 

Craig shifted his weight a bit between his feet, trying to follow Tweek’s instructions, but managed to just lean over more, making his butt look extra flat. Tweek dropped his hands and this time did start laughing. “Stop laughing at me.” 

“I can’t help it!” Tweek said. He stood next to Craig, putting his hands on the counter, and curved his back, sticking his butt out. He smirked at his husband and licked his lips. “You gotta do it like this.” He said in a sultry voice. 

Craig’s eyes widened again, and he faltered with his response. “Well..uh...that’s…”

Tweek tilted his head down and gazed up at Craig from the tops of his eyes. “Sexy? Seductive?”

“Fuck you,” Craig said. “You know damn well it is.” 

“Maybe you just need some more practice.” Tweek said, standing up straight and facing Craig, looping his fingers through Craig’s belt loops and tugging him close. “Good thing I can help you.”

“Babe…” Craig said. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Doing what?” Tweek asked, innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We’re supposed to be getting ready.” Craig said. “And it doesn’t help that you’re butt naked making sexy poses at me.”

Tweek looked down, remembering that he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was dripping wet, and he left a few water droplets on Craig’s shirt. 

“Oh, did you _really_ want to get to Clyde’s house on time?” Tweek asked. “I’m surprised you’re being so responsible.”

“I’m about to not be responsible.” Craig said, snaking his arms around Tweek and pulling him close. This time there absolutely were water drops on Craig’s shirt. “And it’s all your fault.”

“ _My_ fault?” Tweek asked. “You’re the one standing at the door staring at me getting ready. You’re a fucking pervert.” 

Craig smirked. “Yeah, but you love me.” 

Tweek felt his face heat up. Craig was his best when he didn’t try to be sexy - but when he was just...Craig. He could feel himself heating up somewhere else as well, and he shook his head. “You stop that.” 

“What?”

“The game is over.” Tweek said, pushing himself away from Craig, bypassing him and walking into the bedroom. “We have to go.”

“What did I do?”

Tweek pulled a pair of boxers out of the dresser. “You know exactly what you did!”

Craig crossed his arms over his chest, that same smirk still on his face. _Damn him_ . Tweek thought. _He’s doing this on purpose_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, honey.” Craig said. 

Tweek threw the boxers at him. “Asshole.”

Craig caught the boxers easily, tossing them back and forth in his hands, that sly grin on his face once more. “Throwing your underwear at me? I didn’t think it would be that easy.” 

Tweek glared at him, taking a few steps forward and reaching for the boxers, right as Craig pulled them behind his back. “I’m already naked, you dick.” He reached for them again, and Craig held them over his head. “Fuck you, I’ll just get another pair.”

Craig leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Tweek, pulling him in close. “You don’t need these. Just go without.”

“Go to Clyde’s without underwear?” Tweek eyed him carefully. “You want Clyde to see my dick?”

Craig narrowed his eyes. “You know what I meant.” 

“You’re bad at trying to seduce me.” Tweek said. “You gotta try harder.”

Craig’s fingers pressed harder into Tweek’s sides, massaging gently but with more pressure than before. More... _intent_. Tweek had to stop his eyes from fluttering shut as Craig leaned over and whispered into his ear. “You’re so hot, you know.”

Tweek pushed Craig back, but didn’t put a lot of space between them as Craig was still holding him. Tweek laughed. “You’re ridiculous!” 

Craig brushed his lips against Tweek’s neck, and Tweek tried to flinch away. “Come on, honey. You’re so sexy.”

“Your monotone isn’t!” Tweek pushed Craig once more, finally breaking free, but then tripped over a pile of clothes and fell back on to the bed. “Ack!” 

“Falling for me already?” Craig asked.

“Oh ha ha.” Tweek said. “You’re so funny.” He sat up, shaking his head and pushing his wet bangs out of his face. “Come on, we’re gunna be late to Clyde’s.”

“Fuck Clyde.” Craig said, stepping forward and leaning over Tweek.

“I’d prefer not.” Tweek said, leaning back onto the bed as Craig moved on top of him. “He’s not really my type.”

Craig started kissing the side of Tweek’s face, stopping at his ear and nibbling on the lobe. Tweek’s eyes did close this time, and he arched his back against his husband. “I would hope that I’m your type.”

Tweek nodded. “You’re...ah...definitely my type.” Damn Craig. Why did he have to be so sexy? “But we’re definitely going to be late.”

“I don’t care.” Craig said, running his hands down Tweek’s side once more, sneaking around to his back and resting on his ass. Tweek nearly let out a moan as Craig grasped his ass firmly. “You’re mine now.”

“Someone’s getting possessive.” Tweek said. “Maybe I should go to Clyde’s without the underwear.”

Craig leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tweek roughly, and Tweek let out a noise of surprise. He wasn’t expecting the sudden tongue in his mouth, but he wasn’t going to complain. He wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, pulling him down closer, returning the kiss. “What are you gunna do about it?” He whispered. 

Craig groaned in the kiss, squeezing Tweek’s ass again. Tweek could feel himself getting hard, and he could feel Craig through the pants he was wearing. Tweek narrowed his eyebrows, grunting as his sensitive areas were rubbing against rough fabric. Why was he the only one without any clothes? He tried to push Craig back, but Craig had a tight grip on him. 

“Craig….” Tweek said, his voice muffled by Craig’s lips. Craig crawled more on to the bed and straddled Tweek, managing to not break the kiss. Tweek yanked on the hem of Craig’s black jeans, struggling with the button. “Get these off…” 

Craig broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off over his head, taking his blue hat with it. He tossed it into the pile of clothes Tweek tripped on earlier, and sat upright, looking down at Tweek. Each knee was on the opposite side of Tweek as Craig knelt over him, Tweek’s cock standing straight up and rubbing against the front of Craig’s jeans. 

Craig held his hands up behind his head, puffing out his chest slightly. “You uh...you like what you see?”

_Oh yes._ Tweek thought. _I like what I see_. “You trying that pose again? I think you almost got it.”

Craig glared at him, putting his arms down. “Why is it so much sexier when you do it?” 

Tweek pulled on Craig’s jeans again, zipping down the zipper once the button was undone. “It must be a skill of mine.” _But you’re damn sexy._

Craig rolled his eyes, shifting down and placing kisses along Tweek’s chest. Tweek moaned as Craig placed each kiss over him with purpose and intent. Like he was taking his time and truly enjoying the process. Tweek stared down at Craig, watching each kiss and subsequent lick and nibble with a burning desire. 

Craig knew _exactly_ what Tweek wanted. 

And it wasn’t a surprise to Tweek at all. They had been together basically their entire lives. They grew together, learned each other’s likes and dislikes, learned everything about sex together. Some people might have thought that they needed to experience other partners, but Tweek knew better. 

Craig was all he needed. 

Tweek sucked in a breath as Craig continued downward, leaving kisses along his hip bone, which caused Tweek to giggle. “That tickles.” 

Craig smirked at him. He knew damn well what he was doing. Tweek propped himself up on his elbows as Craig continued. “I just like to kiss you,” Craig said, kissing him on the inner thigh. Tweek frowned as Craig purposefully bypassed his throbbing cock and kissed his other thigh. Tweek wanted to thrust his hips forward but kept himself together. 

Craig wasn’t gunna get the best of him. 

Tweek sat up further, pulling himself out from under Craig and lunged forward, capturing Craig’s lips in his own. Craig made his own sound of surprise as Tweek pushed more, and Craig stood up. “Got you all worked up?” 

Tweek, without answering, grabbed onto Craig’s jeans and pulled them down, releasing his cock, watching it bounce at eye level. Tweek licked his lips and took the whole thing in his mouth in one go. 

“Fuck!” Craig yelled. 

Tweek smirked, bobbing his head back and forth along Craig’s length, feeling it twitch against his tongue. Tweek looked up at Craig from the tops of his eyes, grabbing both of Craig’s hands and setting them on the back of his head. 

Craig’s intense stare back; the silent question Tweek knew he was asking was answered with a muffled moan, and Craig started thrusting his hips slowly. Tweek closed his eyes, feeling Craig’s cock slide against his tongue and hit the back of his throat. He made sure to open wider as Craig sped up, making sure to avoid using his teeth. 

He could taste the precum mixed with saliva, and he felt it drip down his chin as Craig continued. Tweek swallowed some of the excess saliva, and felt like he would choke, but after all these years, he knew how to expertly handle his husband’s dick. He knew exactly how long it was, how _thick_ it was, and he knew it was all his. 

“Holy shit.” Craig said, and Tweek met his gaze as Craig pushed in, pausing with his entire length in Tweek’s mouth. “Babe…”

Tweek pulled back, releasing Craig’s dick and pumping it a few times with his hand, using the excess saliva as lubrication. He licked the underside of Craig’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head. “I think we’re gunna be _really_ late.” 

Craig’s glare was cut short as Tweek took him in his mouth again, pressing all the way down until his lips touched all the way to the bottom. His nose rubbed against his husband’s recently shaved stubble. He pulled back slowly, watching Craig’s wide stare from his lower vantage point. “Okay, time to get ready.” Tweek dropped his hands and pulled away from Craig. 

“What the fuck.” Craig said. 

Tweek stood up, planting a kiss on Craig’s lips. “Yup. Time to leave, let’s go.” 

“Babe.” Craig said. 

Tweek found the boxers Craig had let drop to the floor. “Yeah we should’ve left like twenty minutes ago.” 

“ _Babe.”_ Craig whined this time. “What. The. Fuck.” 

Tweek turned around, covering his face with the boxers, trying not to laugh. “Shouldn’t we call Clyde and ask if he needs anything?” He was on the verge of hysterical laughter, but he managed to keep it together. He could just picture Craig’s indignant expression behind him. 

Before he could think, he was being pulled back down onto the bed. “Waah!” 

“Oh we’re not going to Clyde’s.” Craig said. He rolled over on top of Tweek, pressing him into the bed further. Tweek could feel Craig’s cock, still slick with some of the saliva, rub against this thigh as Craig pinned him down. 

“Okay, okay!” Tweek said. He pulled himself out from Craig’s grasp and rotated himself to lay properly on the bed, stacking up a few pillows to get comfy. “But what are we gunna do in the meantime?” He rubbed his chin.

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m gunna do to you.” Craig said, pulling a sheet around over the two of them, and placing his other arm behind Tweek’s head, draping it across the pillow. Once settled, Craig placed the other hand on Tweeks’ chest. “I’m sure you won’t have any objections.”

_Damn_ . Tweek thought as he looked up at his husband. _Craig, you are so fucking hot_. “Uhm...it depends on what you’re gunna do to me.” He thrust his own cock up into Craig’s pelvis.

Craig leaned down, kissing Tweek slowly. As much as Tweek enjoyed some of the more rougher aspects of the day so far, he really enjoyed the slow and careful attention that his husband would give him. The kiss itself was deliberate and careful, but had the intent and passion of their relationship behind it. Tweek closed his eyes, pulling Craig closer to him as their kiss turned open mouth, their tongues sliding against each other. 

  
The whole pace slowed down, and Tweek relaxed into the pillows, reveling in everything _Craig_ around him. His soft lips, the scent of his body wash, the heat of his lower half under the sheets. He tangled his legs with Craig’s and ran his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly. 

He loved these slower moments, and he relished in the simplistic nature of this kind of intimacy. Though he loved to tease his husband, he still rather enjoyed the more direct contact. 

Tweek felt Craig massage the back of his head, raking his fingernails slightly through his hair. Tweek moaned into their slow kiss. Craig knew _exactly_ what he liked.

He pulled back, smiling up at Craig and looked into Craig’s eyes. “I love you.” 

Craig nuzzled Tweek’s cheek, pressing his nose against the stubble, and whispered “I love you too.” 

Tweek couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed up against Craig, pulling Craig down at the same time so they were chest to chest, pressing harder together. He thrust his cock up into Craig, and reached down to grab at Craig’s. Once he wrapped his hand around Craig fully, he started moving back and forth, enjoying the groan he got from Craig.

Craig reached down as well, taking Tweek into his hand, and Tweek let out a loud moan, kissing Craig all over again. The build up that had cooled down started to move again, and Tweek felt the warmth leave the rest of his body and travel down. 

He pulled his hand away from Craig, reaching over to the night stand and grasping for what he needed. He knocked over a few empty water bottles, his phone charger, and a set of nail clippers as he tried to open the drawer without looking. Finally, he managed to get what he needed. 

Tweek let go of Craig’s cock, taking Craig’s hand into his own and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing each of his fingers softly. He took one finger in his mouth, slowly licking it from top to bottom, and eyed Craig with each stroke he made. Craig took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as Tweek pulled the finger from his mouth. “Babe…”

Tweek took the bottle he managed to grab from the night stand and popped it open, turning it over and dripping the substance onto Craig’s fingers. Craig kissed Tweek again, moving his hand down between Tweek’s legs, and Tweek spread them wide, allowing him full access. 

Craig inserted his finger into Tweek, and Tweek moaned into the kiss. One by one, Craig added more fingers, ensuring to sufficiently coat Tweek with the lube as Tweek nibbled on Craig’s bottom lip. 

Craig brought his hand back above the sheet and Tweek added more lube to his fingers, watching as the hand disappeared once more, and Tweek felt as Craig slid the lube over his own cock. 

“You’re going so _slow_.” Tweek said, biting once more at Craig’s bottom lip. 

“In a hurry?” Craig positioned himself over top of Tweek. 

Tweek bent his knees further, watching as Craig held himself up with both arms on either side of Tweek. “No. Do what you want, I don’t care.” 

Craig chuckled as he pushed himself into Tweek, and Tweek let his head tilt back against the pillow. Craig was moving slow, _agonizingly_ slow, but Tweek was enjoying every minute of it. He could feel his thickness filling him up, and he wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist, pulling him deeper. 

“Happy?” Craig whispered into Tweek’s ear. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Of course not.” Tweek said. “This is what you wanted.”

Craig pulled out slowly, and entered back in at the same slow pace, and Tweek ran his hands along Craig’s back. He closed his eyes, shifting his hips to give Craig better access. This was a stark contrast to their earlier activities, but Tweek enjoyed it nonetheless. Craig was always softer and gentler than he was, and Tweek loved this difference in them. 

Craig pressed a kiss to Tweek’s forehead, his bangs tickling Tweek gently as he moved down and kissed him on the lips. Tweek sighed as Craig continued to rock against him, their lips moving slow and in time with each thrust. 

“Craig…” Tweek whispered, pulling away from Craig’s lips, holding Craig against him, forehead to forehead. He looked up at his husband, _his_ husband, and took in the view of Craig’s body as it moved against his. Tweek removed his hand from Craig’s back and placed it on the side of Craig’s face, gently rubbing his thumb along his cheek, feeling the slight stubble under his fingertips. 

“Tweek…” Craig whispered back. “Honey…”

Tweek pulled the sheet up higher over them both, covering them completely from the head down. The bedroom light was barely visible through the white sheets, casting them in a muted glow. Tweek held his hands back over his head, still gripping the sheets as Craig continued his motions, and Tweek rocked closer to the headboard. 

“Don’t make me hit my head.” Tweek said. 

“You have so many pillows.” Craig said. “You’ll be fine.” 

Tweek held the sheet tighter. “I better be. I’m gunna blame you if I hit it.” 

“Why me?” 

“You _are_ pushing me up.” Tweek said. “Over and over and over…”

“Okay okay,” Craig said. “I get it.” He pushed in, bottoming out, and stayed still. “There, now you’re not moving.”

Tweek frowned. “Jerk,”

Craig chuckled, burying his head in Tweek’s shoulder. He kissed it a few times before responding. “Think of this as payback for earlier.” 

“Uh huh.” Tweek said, tightening his legs around Craig’s waist, forcing him to rock against him. “You’re just an asshole. A big fucking assh--”

Craig cut him off with a kiss, and Tweek let out a squeak, throwing the sheet back over Craig’s head and off them both. He wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, deepening the kiss, and picking up speed. 

  
Craig seemed to take the hint, starting his thrusts again - slowly at first and then building up momentum. Tweek broke the kiss, throwing his head back as Craig sat up, lifting Tweek’s hips off the bed. His thrusts - shallow and quick as he held onto Tweek’s ass.

Tweek gripped the bedsheets, his head sideways and pressed into the pillows. His body rocked closer towards the headboard, and Tweek held an arm up to push himself back down. The added resistance pushed him closer to Craig, deepening his thrusts, and making Tweek lose all sense of composure. “Fuck! Craig!”

At the sound of Tweek’s moans, Craig sped up, his own softer moans joining Tweek’s louder ones. Tweek could hear his husband’s labored breaths and the mumbled pet names as the movements continued. Tweek used the heels of his feet to pull Craig closer, and started moving himself in time with Craig’s thrusts. 

With one last thrust and a cry of “Fuck!”, Craig suddenly stopped, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth slightly open as he came into Tweek. Tweek opened his eyes, watching as his husband unraveled with small, slow thrusts to ride out his orgasm. 

Tweek took a few deep breaths, both arms out to the side as Craig pulled out, flopping himself next to Tweek. Tweek turned his head to the side, watching Craig trying to catch his breath - beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face. 

“I love you,” Tweek said, reaching out to take Craig’s hand in his own. 

Craig responded with an incoherent mumble, intertwining his fingers with Tweek’s. They laid together for a moment - only the sounds of their heavy breathing and beating hearts heard. Tweek stared at the ceiling, watching the fan spin rapidly, causing the reflection from the overhead light to flicker slightly. He laid his arm over his eyes, blocking out everything as his hormones continued to rage. 

He felt soft kisses against his shoulder, and he lifted his arm to peek over to his husband. Craig was kissing him slowly - _deliberately_ \- and he felt his heart speed up all over again. When Craig’s hand gripped his cock, Tweek’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t stop the moan that passed through his lips. 

“Craig…”

“Sorry, honey.” Craig kissed his shoulder again, slowly stroking Tweek’s cock. “Did you need something?” 

“Fuck you, Craig.” Tweek glared at him.

“I think we just did that.” Craig responded. 

Tweek took one of his pillows and dropped it on Craig’s head. He could hear Craig’s muffled chuckling underneath it, and the grip around his cock tightened. The pillow was suddenly dropped on Tweek’s head, and once he moved it out of the way, he found Craig positioned between his legs, hand still on his cock, but tongue licking up the underside. “Fuck, Craig!” 

Craig smirked once more at him, opening his mouth and taking Tweek all the way into him. The heat from Craig’s mouth enveloped Tweek’s cock, and Tweek let out another loud moan, returning his hands to grasping the bedsheets. He was already sensitive from having Craig’s dick inside him, and Craig’s mouth was absolutely _perfect_ \- he thought he would lose it right then and there. 

Tweek thrust up involuntarily as Craig increased the pressure around him, and Tweek felt himself hit the back of Craig’s throat. Craig bobbed his head up and down, and looked up at Tweek. Tweek watched as his cock slid expertly into Craig’s mouth - lips enveloping his hardened length. “Oh, god!” 

Craig used one hand to grip Tweek, acting as an aid to the movements from his mouth. The additional sensation was too much for Tweek, the pressure building in his lower body hit the breaking point, and he went over the edge - one hand grasping the sheets, the other pulling at Craig’s hair. 

Craig continued to bob his head as Tweek rode out his orgasm, swallowing every bit that came from his husband. As Tweek came down, Craig crawled back to the side of the bed, lying sideways and leaning his head on his hand. “How was that?”

“Guuuhhh” Tweek sputtered out, still breathing heavily. 

Craig ran his fingers through Tweek’s hair. “That good, huh?” 

“Guuuuuhhhh,” Tweek laid his arms out to the side once more, heavy and difficult to move. His legs - like jelly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Craig moved Tweek’s bangs out of his face, running his fingertips over Tweek’s forehead, nose, cheek, and lips. It was a gentle touch, and Tweek closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. 

After a few minutes, Tweek managed to turn himself on his side to face Craig, who was still gazing at him, and leaning on his hand. Tweek smiled, eyelids heavy, and arms feeling like bricks. 

Craig laid back down, bringing himself closer to Tweek, putting an arm around his waist, pressing his fingertips carefully into the small of Tweek’s back, one at a time. Tweek nuzzled himself into Craig’s shoulder, managing to get one of his arms around Craig’s waist as well, and one leg between Craig’s. 

“I’m a mess.” Tweek said, a smile still on his face. “And it’s all your fault.”

“Why are you blaming me?” 

“You just _had_ to start this by trying to pose all sexy.” Tweek said. 

“You insisted on giving me lessons.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Craig laughed, kissing Tweek on the forehead, and resting his cheek against it. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.” 

“Asshole,” The response was lacking malice. “Go get a towel.” 

“We should just take another shower, what do you think?” Craig asked. 

“Uuuughhh,” Tweek said. “That’s a lot of effort.” 

“You’re right.” Craig said.

“Mmmm..we should just sleep.”

“Yup.” 

“Love you.”

“Love you too, honey.” 

A sudden buzzing sound brought Tweek out of his haze. A secondary buzzing from Craig’s side of the bed also didn’t help. He opened his eyes, staring straight into Craig’s as they both seemed to put two and two together at the same time. 

“We’re late to Clyde’s”


End file.
